There exist various types of devices for fastening piping to strong support structures. In French Patent Application No. 2,406,869, assigned to applicant, a straight piping element is fastened to square plates which are engaged between two slideways made fast to the fixed structure. In other respects the piping element is attached to the structure through two connecting rods positioned at a distance from the slideways and the associated square plates. Each of these connecting rods is articulated on the one hand to the piping element and on the other hand to the fixed structure. These connecting rods enable the forces parallel to the faces of the slideways to be taken up. If radial support in all directions is assured by the slideways and by the articulated connecting rods, on the other hand the arrangement of these elements, along the piping, generates forces at the level of the fastenings of these elements offset from the fixed structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for holding piping to a strong structure enabling the twisting or bending forces of the piping to be taken up in all possible directions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device of a design which enables it to be adapted to large or small stresses.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device in which the thermal bridge, between the piping and the metal portions anchored to the support structure, is reduced to a minimum and the interuptions of heat insulation on the piping are limited.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which permits considerable temperature gradients due to the absence of guidance by pads, and which enables the anchorages to be kept on the strong supporting structure at an acceptable temperature level.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device whose assembly is simple and with very broad possibilities of adjustment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a support device which also permits slight axial movements of the piping.